fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hope Williamson
Backstory Hope had always been a bit of a problem child. Since she was born she always had a few nervous ticks. A twitch on ocassion, a little bit of paranoia and fear. She was the kind of girl that couldn’t go to sleep at night without twenty different light sources lighting up her room a tall times. She drove her parents absolutely bonkers with her staying up all night and worrying herself. All nighters were common for Hope, and that’s why she never really had much success in the middle of the day. She really shined at night, where she got lost of her creativity done, and where she spent most of her waking hours. She wrote down items in her journal. She wrote down many things, though...she doesn’t write very well. Never really learned how to do much of it due to lack of proper education, but she can get her thoughts down on paper pretty well. Her journal is filled with seemingly crazy rants from her, and drawings of the things she claims to have seen in the dark. Her parents never believed her when she said she saw spirits lurking in the shadows. They all but refused to believe her, and instead they tried to get her some help. One of their friends was a hypnotist, who claimed he could make Hope better. They tried it out, but if anything it only made the paranoia worse, and it ended with Hope screaming about monsters in her dreams. They were in her mind, she said, corrupting her, she said! This made her so disheveled that she didn’t sleep for several days on end, until she ended up passing out due to exhaustion. This was when she was about fifteen or sixteen, mind. As she got older the visions would only get worse, and the spirits made themselves more present. They were no longer hiding in the shadows and instead making their presence known in the open, but her parents still could never see them. They told her it was in her head, but she knew for a fact that they weren’t! It got to the point where she had to arm herself! When her parents were out of town for a while, Hope took one of her father’s spare revolvers and taught herself how to use it. She’d go through the days and the nights practicing her marksmanship, and before her parents came around, she’d actually call herself pretty talented with the revolver. Enough so to the point where she can shoot a target with her eyes closed at least. Why would she need to close her eyes? In case she’s shooting in the dark of course. The protection didn’t make the demons go away, though. They continued to torment her, and on one night, after a couple years of firearm training, they were especially awful towards her, and were making themselves even more known. They’d approach her under the light of the candle, and they would actually scream at her as they got closer. It was at this point that Hope has enough of all these hauntings and otherwise. So, she ran right out of the house and into the dark outside world, the moon being her only light source now. She had nothing but a revolver and a knife at her side when she left, and then she was out on her own. She doesn’t know what happened to her mom and dad; she’s too afraid to go back, but now she’s adopted an extreme paranoia and can’t go out into the dark anymore without someone being their with her, and even then she needs a light source. Appearance and Personality Paranoid to the point of not trusting anyone with her life, but at the same time, as her name implies, she can be hopefull about what the road lies ahead, it's just not often that this actually happens. There's not enough to say about her right as she just joined the adventure, but it's certian that she's easily paranoid, a little awkward socially and is severely cautious. She possibly has some minor problems with hallucinations as well, but it's hardly a personality trait. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Hope Williamson Origin: Jack of All Trades Gender: Female Age: Around the age of 20 most likely Classification: Human, Ether scarred Date of Birth: May 15th, 185x Birthplace: South of the US Weight: 125 pounds Height: 5'11 Likes: Peace and quiet, sharpshooting, probably would get into skeet shooting if she ever bothered to take it up. Likes generally lazing about, the calm moments before the storm, likes going out into the sun and spends most of her time outside if it's sunny out. Dislikes: Personal space being broken, the dark, having to fight in the slightest, anyone who she doesn't immediately know. Unexpected noises, Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Shoot, relax, spend time in the sun, just take in the scenery when she's not consistently on the move. Values: Nothing much at the moment, but that is sure to change as the roleplay goes on. Marital Status: As single as a pring-wait they come in tubes Status: Alive, active Affiliation: Marty's gang...apparently. Previous Affiliation: Herself Themes: To be determined Combat Statistics Tier: 9-A | Low 7-C | High 7-C | At least High 7-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Ether Scarred have slightly higher senses then the average man, and can also see into the Ethereal Plane to a minor degree), Immortality (Type 3), Magic (As elaborated here), Regeneration (Low-Mid, able to regenerate from lethal wounds, assuming they can heal them before they pass out, or they have enough mana for passive regeneration to take effect), Soul Manipulation with magic (Conversely to resistance, if an opponent's soul isn't somehow defended against attack, they can easily destroy it.), Body Control (Has full Authority over their body, and can oppose those who wish to manipulate it), Soul Reading (Can read the opponent's souls, which contain all of their memories, even those they may have lost due to head trama. This also allows them to access their current thoughts as they have them.), Resurrection (If an ether scarred is killed or somehow incapacitated, their mana will just go into their bodies in order to heal them. This allows them to revive from death and head based injuries), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (In Jack of All Trades, it is nearly impossible to destroy the soul without first severing it's connection to the body, which means that their Soul is only vulnerable to standard attack after his body is killed in a conventional fashion. Not only that, but the attack must be strong enough to overpower their durability, which he shares with their physical body.), conventional Mind Manipulation (Their mind is one in the same as their soul, making it impossible to use psychic attacks without removing their soul), Soul Reading (Has a natural barrier around their soul that conceals it from attempts to read it), Life Manipulation (Rouge Spirits have difficulty draining their life, allowing them to fight through it), Pain Manipulation (Due to their Ethereal Awarness, Ether Scarred are less attached to their physical body, and pain has less of a crippling effect on them.) Disease and Poison Manipulation (Ether Scarred have enhanced immune systems that allow them to mostly fight off infection or poison), Light Manipulation and can change the trajectory of bullets or make them go faster when firing. Attack Potency: Small Building level (Comparable to Marty Robbins, who can pull his wagon at Mach speed, and Scarlet, who can generate an explosion wide enough to collapse a canyon) | Small Town level (Comparable to Magnum, who can vaporize a large amount of dirt) | Large Town level (Comparable to Marty, who made a 2 mile wide explosion) | At least Large Town level (Far stronger then before, to the point that Eleonore observed Jill as someone who could easily be killed by any individual of the party) Speed: Supersonic (Able to dodge bullets from firearms of the time. Comparable to a rouge spirit that dodged electricity) | Supersonic+ (Faster then before, and comparable to Marty, who easily grabbed a bullet out of the air) | Hypersonic (Much faster then before, casually crossed a mile within a second) | Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Jill at this point, who blitzed them from a mile away) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Comparable to Marty, who can accelerate his Wagon with such force) | At least Class 50 (Far stronger then The Chungus at this point) | At least Class 50 | Class M (Stronger then the Big Iron, which caught The Dynamic Chungus) Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Small Town Class | Large Town Class | At least Large Town Class Durability: Small Building level | Small Town level | Large Town level | At least Large Town level Stamina: High (Ether Scarred have enhanced physical abilities, allowing them to go on longer then a normal human) Range: Tens of meters via firearms Standard Equipment: A revolver Intelligence: Likely Average Weaknesses: Terribly afraid of the dark, possibly prone to visions. Healing, and magic in general, requires mana, which can easily run out and force the user to take a rest for a few moments before they regain the capacity to use magic. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Bullet Manipulation: Can redirect bullets or force them out of the gun along side the initial propulsion to make them go even faster than a normal gun. Redirecting bullets is generally a gradual thing, while making sudden right turns with the Bullets takes...a lot of mana. *Light Manipulation: Takes existing light and focuses it into condensed areas, generally to blind an opponent. The more light she tries to manipulate the more mana it’d take (most likely), but she can manipulate any type of visible light, even the brief flashes of light from a gunshot. Key: Session 2 | Sessions 3-6 | Sessions 7 and 8 | Final Session Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Leon (D&D Homebrew) Leon’s profile (Speed was equalized) Category:Female Characters Category:Jack of All Trades Category:Gun Users Category:Light Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Body Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 7